It is known to provide a door assembly for an opening in a vehicle body of a vehicle. For example, a vehicle body may include a continuous aperture extending longitudinally from a front pillar structure to a rear pillar structure. A front door and a rear door together form a door assembly in the vehicle body and are swingably mounted on the vehicle body to move between positions opening and closing the continuous aperture. Typically, a single axis hinge is used that requires the front door to be opened before the rear door may be opened to allow movement to ninety-degree (90°). The rear access door is dependent on the front door for opening.
Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate a single axis hinge for a door assembly of a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a hinge assembly that allows a rear access door to be opened independently of a front door of a vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a door hinge assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.